


quarantine date night

by calvinahobbes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2020, COVID-19, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calvinahobbes/pseuds/calvinahobbes
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Dan and Phil have a date-night in during the corona virus lockdown.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 24
Kudos: 164
Collections: PhanWorksChallenge - Dialogue Lockdown





	quarantine date night

**Author's Note:**

> This fic obviously contains some mentions of the corona virus. It also mentions food quite a lot o.O
> 
> I hope you are ready for thousands of words of unmediated fluff and no plot in sight cuz that's what you're getting! Written for PhanworksChallenge Dialogue Lockdown fic except I forgot all about the dialogue prompts ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Thank you to ahappyphil for reading this over for me <3

Phil finishes his coffee and lets out a burp, eyes never leaving the Switch. It sets Dan's teeth on edge.

“Fucking slob,” he grunts. 

“Huh?”

“Slob.”

Phil still isn’t actually paying attention.

“You’re disgusting,” Dan says, louder this time.

Phil looks up at him, vacant at first. “What did I do?”

Dan rolls his eyes.

Phil thinks. “That was! I was just— Seriously, Daniel?”

Dan is already tired of this conversation and now that Phil has busted out his full first name he really doesn’t want to pursue this any further. 

“Who was the one giving a fart concert fifteen minutes ago?” Phil demands, outrage building.

“I didn’t,” Dan frowns.

Phil raises his eyebrow. “You let it rip.”

“No.”

“I was right here!”

“You’re lying,” he says primly.

“You don’t even remember,” Phil laughs.

It makes Dan irrationally irritated all over again. “Fucking shut the fuck up. Prick.”

Phil lets his jaw drop. His facial expression clearly shows that he is both mostly joking but also on the cusp of getting angry in return. 

They sit like that for several seconds, just frozen. Then Phil makes an obscene farting sound of his own. 

Dan is out of his seat almost before Phil starts cackling. He drops down on top of him, knees dangerously not careful on either side of Phil’s hips. He makes to strangle Phil, who laughs and defends himself. They tussle. Dan puts a bit more force into it than he usually would. He can feel his jaw is tense still.

Eventually Phil tips him to the side on the sofa and gets mostly on top of him, coffee breath right in Dan’s face. It makes Dan angry all over again, and then sad when he sees that Phil can tell. All the fight goes out of him then, and the deflates on the couch.

“I think I’m going crazy."

“Yeah?” Phil says, soft and forgiving, and lets more of his weight drop on him.

Dan squirms a bit, settling under it, and nods. “Starting to feel like we’re two cell mates stuck together, driving each other up the walls.”

“I feel like for cell mates we haven’t been stuck together enough.” Phil waggles his eyebrows and Dan rolls his eyes. 

It’s true, though. They’ve both been gaming into the wee hours and then just crashing spectacularly into bed. Dan reaches up to fiddle with Phil’s hair, which is soft and floppy and lifeless without any product in it. He tries to get it to stick up but it won’t.

“I never thought I’d see the day, but I actually miss going out.”

Phil hums. “Wanna go for a walk?” he asks, sounding dubious, as if he is hoping Dan will say no.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Wanna fight?" He holds a fist up under Dan's nose, then taps him ever so gently on the jaw.

Dan sighs.

"Prison sex?" Phil sounds disgustingly hopeful at this suggestion.

Dan whines his profound disinterest. He's feeling gunky from lack of showers, and bloated from lack of exercise. 

Phil sighs and sits up. "Alright. Walk me through it. You don't want to actually go outside, you don't want exercise…" he tapers off, prompting Dan to go on.

"I dunno!" Dan moans, throwing an arm over his face. "I miss feeling like a human person! I miss having to get ready! I miss going to the cinema. I miss seeing your quiff when it's not a Sunday, and I miss looking forward to going home and messing it up." As he talks it all becomes clear to him. He sits up and looks at Phil. "I wanna go on a date."

"Oh," Phil says. "With me?"

"Yes, you idiot, with you," Dan smiles. 

Phil grins back at him and takes his hand. "We can do that."

Dan frowns. "What do you mean? We can't? The cinemas are literally closed."

"Got the next best thing right here," Phil says and gestures at the TV.

"Oh yeah, watching anime is exactly the same vibe."

"No! Look! We can do like a proper date night out, only inside! We'll rent something new. We'll order in…" He's circling his thumb over the skin of Dan's hand, and Dan has to admit it has potential. Phil can see it on him because his eyebrows are lifting, and he's smiling. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Dan says and gives in to the urge to grin. "Yes. Dibs on the bathroom," he says quickly.

Phil rolls his eyes. "Alright, you can have the first shower… I sort the film, you sort the food?" he says, hopefully.

"Fine."

"Go! Get ready!"

Dan goes. It's early still, and he plans on taking his sweet time. He puts music on as he strips down, humming along as he gets in the shower. 

It feels good to do a proper wash. He massages his scalp thoroughly and makes sure to use conditioner as well. The room is already steaming up, and he's thankful he won't have to come in here after Phil to a claustrophobically humid room and a sopping wet floor. It's been a while since he took his time with this. He lathers up and then stands under the spray for almost an entire song before cleaning between his legs. He hasn't exactly been feeling sexy lately, so it's almost a surprise when his skin starts to feel good, when warmth courses through him and he feels the smallest stir of anticipation.

He shaves carefully even though he doesn't really need it yet and then does his utmost to shape his hair into something that at least looks intentional. It's at an awkward length, that moment when the hairs are wanting to curl outward instead of inward. Every time he looks at it these days he's tempted to shave it all off. Only the certain knowledge that he would actually hate that more keeps him from doing something rash.

What do you wear for a date night in? Certainly not something very fancy, he thinks as he combs through the wardrobe. He ends up going with the teddy bear jumper that Phil likes. He hasn't worn jeans for weeks, he realises as he pulls them on. Even as it feels good to be dressed like a whole person again, he kind of can't wait to get out of them again…

"All yours," he calls up the stairs. 

There's clinking from up there and then Phil comes shuffling down as Dan is going up. Phil stops and blinks, pressing his back to the wall. He reaches out a hand but then seems to stop himself.

"Wow," Phil says. "I feel like a troll suddenly." He's in the horrible Nick Cage bottoms and an old t-shirt of Dan's. With his flat hair and untamed stubble, he does look like a bit of a cave troll, and Dan tells him as much. 

"Rawr," Phil says and lunges at him.

"No! No, no, no," Dan shouts and ducks out from under his arms, running the rest of the way up the stairs. "Go get clean."

Phil makes the sad puppy sound but goes without further comment. 

Upstairs Phil has actually set the table. He's put candles out, and put the iridescent wine glasses on the table. There are even napkins. Everything is plonked quite haphazardly on the dining table, but it still does something funny to Dan's heart to think of Phil up here, actively getting ready for their night together. Making an effort. He nudges the cutlery into place, lines the plates up, folds the napkins, and then remembers he's supposed to sort out their food.

Thankfully many places still deliver, and he thinks he manages to order something nice that will actually feel like a bit of a treat. 

He settles for scrolling Instagram while he waits for Phil. When he hears the water turns off, he puts his phone on Do Not Disturb and gets up to make popcorn. They've run out of soda, so Ribena will have to do for now. 

"You've made popcorn!" Phil says as he comes back upstairs.

"Of course I did," Dan murmurs and glances at him only to have to do a painfully obvious double take. "Hello."

Phil looks good. He's fixed the quiff and put on a dark button-up with white asymmetrical flecks on it. He's still wearing his glasses, but he has shaved, and it's been a few days since Dan has seen him with a fresh face.

Phil laughs at whatever look he sees on Dan's face, so Dan has no choice but to stalk over and plant one on him. 

"You brushed your teeth," Dan realises with pleasure. "No more stinky coffee breath." Phil hums. Up close he smells clean and good and… "You're wearing cologne." 

"You said you wanted a proper date," Phil says and sweeps his hands up and down Dan's sides. He really does love this stupid jumper. 

"I did. I did." He leans in for another kiss, Phil's lips cushy and soft under his, his arms coming up around him. Dan can't help but press as close as possible. Phil's body right against his feels incredibly good. "Mmm, or we could just go straight to bed."

The microwave dings then, and Phil laughs and tips his head back for a final kiss. "And waste the popcorn? No way."

"Oh, I see. That's where we are. Less exciting than popcorn," Dan says and goes to get the bag out. 

Phil giggles, trailing after him, running a hand down his back. He comes to rest right next to Dan by the counter. "You're on the list right below popcorn."

"Is there anything above popcorn?"

"No, it's first on the list."

"Oh, well, in that case…"

"Honorable second."

Dan smiles and leans, and then he's holding a greasy bag of popcorn while they're kissing again. He honestly can't remember the last time he was this interested in kissing Phil without an immediate orgasm in sight, but this is fun, it's making him feel lighter and more cheerful than he's felt in many days. The fact that Phil just stands there, kissing him back patiently, tells him he's on the exact same page.

"We're gonna be late for the movie," he murmurs eventually.

"Oh, well, good thing I know a guy who might be able to sneak us in," Phil jokes. He takes the bowl Dan has already made ready and one of the glasses of Ribena and goes over to the couch. 

Dan quickly empties the other bag of popcorn into another bowl and follows him. 

"Alright, play the movie."

"In a minute!" Phil says slyly. "First: trailers!"

"What? No," Dan whines.

But Phil has actually queued up a bunch of trailers for them in the browser view. 

"You said you wanted the full cinema experience!" Phil teases.

"I didn't mean like that!"

Phil giggles. "It'll be fun. Maybe you'll see something you like."

"Maybe I'll see something I hate. What the fuck, you don't even like trailers! You're always talking about how they're too spoilery! Did you just queue up a bunch you have no real interest in? You did, didn't you?"

Phil doesn't reply (which means Dan is right) and settles in close, resting a hand on Dan's thigh. He starts the first trailer.

"No, wait a minute…" Dan squirms away from him, a plan for retaliation already forming.

"What?"

"You wanted the full cinema experience," Dan says triumphantly and grabs a throw pillow. He jams it in between them. "Separate seats!"

"What? No! Dan!" It's Phil's turn to whine.

"Suck it up, Lester. It's that au-then-ticity."

Phil pouts but doesn't complain further. Dan ends up eating nearly all the popcorn during the four terrible action movie trailers Phil has decided to screen. 

The room isn't exactly dark, seeing as it's only 7pm and April, but once Phil actually starts the film, and with the room smelling of popcorn, Dan can almost pretend he's not stuck at home. 

"D'you think someone on YouTube has made like an ambient cinema noises track?" Phil says, out of the blue, except clearly he was thinking the same thing as Dan.

Dan grins and tips his head back. "What someone coughing?"

"People whispering. Candy bags crinkling."

"Someone's phone getting a text…"

"Wait, did they say who that guy was?"

Dan frowns and focuses back in on the movie. "Uh, I dunno."

"Lemme just rewind--"

"No, you can't rewind! This is a cinema!"

"Come on!" Phil rolls his eyes.

"Authenticity!" 

"Fine. Then shut up so I can follow the plot."

"Excuse me, who started talking here?"

Phil just shushes him, barely suppressing a grin, and Dan loses another round of on-screen dialogue in favour of glaring daggers at him. 

They're barely past the exposition before Phil speaks again.

"Can't we pause it? I have to pee!"

"No!" Dan insists incredulously. "You and your constant peeing! Why didn't you do it when you were getting ready?"

"I didn't think of it! Five minutes?"

"No!"

Phil huffs a genuinely annoyed huff and gets up, film still playing. He stomps across the floor to the upstairs bathroom.

"Need any help?" Dan calls, teasing.

"Yeah, actually, you shutting up would be super helpful!"

"Ooh!" Dan giggles. Phil is always so petulant whenever he doesn't get his way, but it's not worth worrying over.

His steps are normal, not so agitated, when he comes back. He flops back down a bit dramatically, but his voice is non-confrontational when he says, "What did I miss?" so Dan quickly fills him in. It's such a small thing, but it's different enough from how they usually watch things that it feels good inside Dan's brain. Phil finishes the last of the popcorn and Dan picks out the crunchy un-popped kernels at the bottom of his bowl too. 

Eventually Dan sinks down in his seat and his head ends up resting on Phil's shoulder. Eventually Phil's arm comes up around him. If Dan manages to push the pillow between them to the floor, well, Phil certainly doesn't comment on it. Phil's fingers keep petting over the soft fibres of his jumper over and over again. It's nice and soothing and almost hypnotic… 

Dan definitely doesn't do a little dribble and then an embarrassing slurp. 

"Don't fall asleep," Phil murmurs fondly. 

Dan squirms and blinks against the fogginess in his brain. "Then stop petting me," he mopes.

"Never!" Phil says softly. 

It’s not a romantic movie at all, but when there is a lull in the action, Dan nonetheless tips his head, and Phil is already there, ready to meet him with more soft, unhurried kisses.

He can't say it's the most focused he's ever been watching a film in any setting, but thankfully Phil didn't pick something highly demanding nor something they had really been looking forward to seeing. Dan is fine with having only a vague impression of this one. At least it was moderately entertaining. 

They sit through all of the credits, as usual. Dan stretches until his joints pop and thinks at least this part is nicer, with no cinema staff around, already cleaning the aisles and eyeing them strangely for staying put. Phil reads the credits and makes a few comments and Dan hums out non-answers. 

Dan checks his phone. Their delivery is on time but still a little while away, which he tells Phil.

"What did you order?" he asks excitedly, not like a man who just ate an entire bag of popcorn on his own.

"You don't want it to be a surprise?"

"Hell no."

"You have no patience," Dan snorts. "I ordered the nice Indian food."

"Ooh, from the fancy place?" Phil's face lights up, and Dan laughs.

"Yeah."

"Is it here soon?" Phil flops back onto the couch.

"Literally still half an hour away."

Phil reaches out to draw idle figures on Dan's thigh. He squiggles and circles for an admirable number of seconds before running his fingernails over the rip like he always does. 

"What should we do while we wait?" he murmurs.

"I dunno, fancy a game of rummy?" Dan lifts his eyebrow.

Phil snorts out a laugh and takes his hand away to hook it at the back of Dan's neck, drawing him down and in. Dan goes easily, resting a hand on Phil's hip. 

These aren't the friendly, soft kisses from earlier. This is Phil being much more insistent, tongue and a hint of teeth. Dan licks the salt from his lips, sucks it from his tongue, and Phil's fingers rub through his hair, massaging roughly against the grain. 

Dan's lips are buzzing by the time Phil leaves them in favour scratching his teeth down under Dan's chin. He gives a jerk he can't control and breathes out harshly, clamping his hand down on the denim at Phil's hip. 

"I have to be able to open the door," he says but he doesn't actually have it in him to pull away.

"I can fix that," Phil says and trails his hand down towards Dan's dick, which is definitely starting to take an interest. 

"Mmm, wanna wait," Dan mopes, breathlessly.

Phil laughs, that deep throaty one that just never fails to do things to Dan, making him shiver. "Oh, now you wanna wait." But his kisses soften, teeth going mostly away, and his hand stops its downwards journey, settling for petting over Dan's chest and stomach on top of the jumper.

Dan sighs settles into it.

He still has to take a moment to think of slimy gross things before going downstairs to get the food when it arrives. There are two big bags.

"Alright, just let me," he says when he comes back up to Phil hovering in the kitchen. 

"Remember to--" 

"Yeah, I know."

He opens the bags and gets everything out, opening the containers while Phil washes his hands for a solid minute. This is the not-so-fun part, he thinks wryly, as he waits his turn and tries not to comment. He accepts the way Phil watches him like a hawk as he washes off, and only feels himself relax when he sees Phil's shoulders come down minutely. 

"Are you ready for this?" he says.

"What?" Phil asks, letting himself be distracted.

"We're gonna pig out."

Phil finally looks at the food.

"You got me chicken masala!" 

"No chickpeas in sight. And: cheese for me."

"Ugh, ew, I'm gonna be kissing you with cheesy breath!"

"Um excuse me, I'm the one who's going to have to smell your meat poop tomorrow!"

Phil laughs. "What the fuck, just stay out of the toilet when I go!"

"You're the one always coming in before I'm finished because your enormous turds can't be contained!"

"Jesus Christ, you're disgusting! Can we eat already?"

They settle down with crunchy poppadoms, garlicky naan, mint raita and chutneys to go with their main courses. They forgot to open a bottle of wine and let it breathe properly ahead of time, but they get one to share anyway. 

Phil toasts him, and it's just nice. 

"This is nice," Phil says softly. "I'm glad I thought of it." He smirks.

Dan rolls his eyes. "I feel like it was a joint effort."

"Another successful two-brain brainstorm."

"Indeed."

"Speaking of…" Phil puts the glass down and tucks in. "How was writing?"

"Ugh," Dan says. "Slow? It's like… hard when suddenly there's so much time?"

"Yeah," Phil says and grimaces. 

"I thought I could be more efficient, but it's just not coming."

"You did get some done."

"I know, but…" He sighs.

"I get it. It's weird. A weird mood. I know I get anxious about stuff--"

"And that's fine!"

Phil smiles wryly. "…But it feels different. It's a different kind of worry."

"Because it's warranted?"

"I dunno. I dunno, is it? I can't tell if my fears are any more warranted than usual."

Dan shrugs. "It's a strange time. I mean, we're not locked up here for no reason."

"Yeah." Phil frowns down at his food. 

"But hey. At least you have the world's bestest lockdown buddy!" Dan preens and flutters his eyes exaggeratedly. 

Phil laughs and rolls his eyes. "Lucky me."

They linger over dinner, emptying the bottle and picking at the food until they've both eaten far too much, circling back and forth around topics they've talked over a thousand times before and will talk about a thousand times again. The wine warms him. It feels good to talk about the writing project, to go over their altered Easter plans, to hear about Phil's video ideas and compare notes on Animal Crossing. 

Dan is also the one to put the leftovers in their own containers, something they never normally bother with, and to throw out the takeaway containers immediately. He doesn't even want to make a thing out of it, just crams everything into a bin bag, washes his hands again, and then takes it all the way down to the bin room. When he comes back inside Phil has wiped down the countertops with sanitiser spray and kitchen roll, and they both wash their hands again. 

He's not quite at the whale noises stage of having eaten too much, but Dan is definitely feeling full up and sleepy from the wine. 

"Can we watch some anime or something?"

"Yeah, sure."

They settle down with their current show, Phil sprawled out and Dan with his head in his lap. Phil's hand keeps petting over him, fingers running through his hair which can't possibly be looking good anymore, palm sweeping up and down his arm. This time, however, the effect on him isn't exactly soporific. All the anticipation from earlier comes back, but it's nice just to lie here and let it build while commenting idly on the unwise behaviour of the anime characters. 

By the end of the second episode he's starting to feel restless, shoving his head around on the pillow and making Phil grunt. Dan rolls on to his back and looks up at him. 

"Hi."

"Hello. Come up here so I can kiss you."

Dan heaves himself up with an exaggerated groan, resting on one arm so their faces are more level. Phil leans in, and Dan lets him take the lead like he asked, lets himself be kissed, opens to Phil's curious tongue, lets him tug at his bottom lip. 

His body wakes up quickly this time, having been teased and left to cool down slowly before. His cock is already starting to chafe against his jeans.

"Bed?" Phil asks, voice low and deep.

Dan nods but leans in for another kiss, shifts so he can smooth his hand over Phil's cheek, feel the skin of his bare arm, squeeze his denim-clad thigh. Phil's own hands are back on Dan, one in his hair again, the other teasing up under his jumper to fondle a nipple. He's starting to get lost in the kiss, forgetting what he's doing.

Eventually Phil groans and presses their foreheads together. "Fuck, Dan. Come on."

He hadn't realised exactly that Phil had been waiting, that for him perhaps the arousal has been a bit more acute. Dan nods and stands up, and Phil springs up after him. He looks dishevelled, hair messy although Dan doesn't remember messing it up, lips red, glasses askew, hard-on clearly visible in his jeans. 

"Fuck," Dan says. "Want you in my mouth."

"When don't you?" Phil grins, so Dan pinches his ass hard enough to make him yelp, and they stumble over to the stairs. 

He's taken in by Phil's looks all over again as they walk downstairs. He looks good in this shirt, in those jeans, and he's looking back at Dan like he feels the exact same way about him. 

Dan loves this, how uncomplicated it is, how easily it always comes back to them. It makes him want to laugh out loud, be a little reckless, press Phil up against the nearest wall and drop to his knees… So he does. 

It's worth the jolt in his knees for the look on Phil's face.

Phil hisses as he looks down at him, hand immediately coming up to cradle the back of Dan's head, just resting there. Dan looks up at him leans in close just to smell, mouth roughly at the denim covering Phil's cock. 

"Dan," Phil asks, and Dan agrees, he doesn't want to tease anymore, he just wants to taste.

He gets Phil's jeans open, not bothering to push them down except to get Phil's cock out of his briefs. It would be insane, pathetic, to say he's missed this, but somehow that's how he feels. 

He takes the head into his mouth without preamble, and Phil gives a wordless shout. Dan rolls his tongue, builds up spit, sucks on it, before bringing his hand up to pump at the base. 

Phil groans and sinks down a little, thighs clearly tensing. 

Dan looks up at him from under his lashes and bops his head. 

"You look… Fuck!" Phil brings his other hand up, cups Dan's face. "Can we please go to bed?"

Dan pulls back and laughs. "Am I making you weak at the knees?"

"Something like that."

"Lazy sod."

He gets up, knees definitely complaining. He unbuttons his own jeans on the way to the bedroom, and sheds them before following Phil onto the bed, wasting no time in getting his cock back into his mouth. 

Dan sucks and swirls his tongue and Phil moans. He's resting against the pillows and the headboard, staring down at Dan hungrily, almost as if it isn't a sight he has seen hundreds of times before. It's gratifying. Dan goes down farther, chokes a little.

"Sloppier," Phil says and Dan rolls his eyes, loosens up some, lets spit dribble down, the sounds growing more obscene. Phil bites his lip and looks absolutely turned on.

He's still wearing his jeans and underwear so it's hard to get access, but Dan manages to squirm a hand in there, press against the soft spot behind his balls. Phil gasps and cups a hand around Dan's chin, thumb sweeping close to where his cock is sliding in and out of Dan's mouth.

"Okay, yeah," Phil sighs and apparently that's all the warning he has brain for because Dan raises his eyebrows in question and Phil just nods. Dan redoubles his efforts with the hand on Phil's cock, opens his mouth wide and flattens his tongue.

Phil stares at him, mouth open in a high whine, and then he spurts onto Dan's tongue. Dan lets it run back out and dribble down his length, pumping slower but staying where he is. Phil gives a full-body shiver and groans and comes again. It's so fucking hot that Dan can't keep his eyes open for a second, can't stop the moan that wants out. 

As soon as Phil relaxes Dan pulls the stupid jumper off and throws himself down next to him. Phil is still panting slightly, but Dan is so turned on, so done waiting, he hasn't even touched himself yet. He plunges his wet hand into his briefs and whines. It's nearly too much, too soon, but also not enough. 

Phil looks him in the eye and then rolls over, crushing his mouth in a bruising kiss, tongue sweeping in far, tasting, exploring. Dan closes his hand around his own cock and squeezes, moaning into Phil's mouth.

"Phil, please."

Phil nods and moves in closer, reaches down between his own legs, then brings his hand up and spits in it. 

"I've got you," he says, and nudges Dan's hand out of the way. 

The wet feeling is messy as fuck, Phil's come already cooling. Dan spits too and brings it down, smearing it across himself and Phil's hand. It's dirty and hot and so good because it's them. He lets Phil pump his cock, setting just the right pace, while Dan himself reaches down further to roll his balls in the palm of his hand. 

The feeling builds, effortlessly, their breaths mingling, Phil's hand working, and Dan throws his head back and lets it crest, coming with a happy groan.

"So hot," Phil whispers, bites his earlobe. Dan shivers and grins and laces their fingers around his cock, giving it a few more tugs before it becomes too much.

He groans and rolls into Phil. "Definitely should have put a towel down."

Phil snorts and snuggles closer, rubbing his nose against Dan's shoulder, the back of his filthy hand over Dan's other arm. Dan doesn't even mind it right now. He wraps his arms around Phil and crushes him close. 

"That was…"

"Yeah."

He feels his muscles coming loose, his entire body already relaxing towards sleep. 

"M'gonna get a washcloth," Phil mumbles, clearly similarly affected. "In a minute."

"Good," Dan says and stretches luxuriously. "That way we can avoid a domestic when I see the state you left the bathroom in."

Phil swipes weakly at him. "You're gonna see when you go brush your teeth anyway."

"Yeahhh… unless you take the opportunity to throw those damn towels in the hamper."

Phil makes the noise that is supposed to signal that he is hurt and confused when in fact he knows exactly what Dan is talking about. 

He kisses Dan and gets up and goes to the bathroom. Dan listens to him pottering around out there for a few minutes before the tap turns on and he comes back, finally gloriously naked, and hands Dan a warm washcloth. Dan uses it and hands it back and Phil disappears back into the bathroom and comes back with a glass of water.

Dan sits up and takes it gratefully. 

"Don't say I never do anything for you," Phil says.

"You do so much for me, babe," Dan says.

Phil smiles and slips under the covers.

Dan snuggles back down and slips in close. "Thank you for tonight, seriously. It was exactly what I needed."

"Thank _you_ ," Phil says and kisses him.

They're no more in or out of the woods than they were this morning. They'll continue to nag at each other, bicker and laugh and fight and fuck, but they'll also keep coming back to this, and that's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. [Like/reblog on tumblr.](https://calvinahobbes.tumblr.com/post/615754070474571776)


End file.
